Harry Potter and the Sad Tale
by Hollie2
Summary: Hermione's life is crumbling before everyones eyes and someone is the reason for it. At first famous Harry Potter is there to save the day but what happens when he's not there in time? I'll you peoples if you r/r and just to warn you this is my first fic.
1. The Phone Call

A/N. Hi everyone like I said before this is my first fanfic but if I do say so myself I'm getting the hang of it ~lol sorry anywayz I would love it if you people read this and I will totally love you if you review and if you have questions I'll try my best to answer. ~Oh yeah I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters I'm only using them to work out my fingers. And to tell you I wrote this whole chapter while listening to Cry Me A River and it was like 11 at night so sorry for any grammar mistakes or any sentences that just don't make sense. You guys are all smart little readers so I guess you could make it out. ~ Buh Byes for now and please have a good day.(what are you doing still reading this go read the first chappy!!!)  
  
Chapter 1~ The Phone Call  
  
Harry Potter woke up early, again like usual for the past week once he got home from Hogwarts. He missed the place already but that sort of thing is reasonable when you've got an aunt who makes you cook even if you despise it, an uncle who if he wouldn't get in trouble beat you up then throw you out of the house, and a now really big cousin who looks at you like you told him he was going to marry you but still stays as far away from you as possible.  
  
He just couldn't stand it anymore he wanted to get out of this place forever and never have to set foot back in this horrible nightmare people call a house. All of a sudden he was snapped out of his thoughts by the low bellow of an angry Uncle Vernon. "Boy get your arse down here you've got a telephone call."  
  
Harry was dumbstruck. 'I told Ron not to call me anymore after that certain fiasco that year. Who else would be calling me?'  
  
"Boy hurry up I don't want to hold the phone for you any longer than I actually have to." Uncle Vernon called up the stairs getting even more aggravated by the second.  
  
"I'm coming, don't loose your pants. Nobody wants to see that now do we!? Harry said back to Uncle Vernon but mumbled that latter part because he's smart enough to know what to and not to say around here to keep his head fully attached.  
  
Harry bolted down the stairs as fast as he could with out loosing his balance. The bad thing about this whole rushing thing was that a he ran smack dab into something that made him fall to the ground. 'What the hell was that!? Did I just run into a wall!? ' When he decided to look up at the dreaded thing that made him fall flat on the floor he wasn't to surprised to see an extremely angry but also terrified Dudley.  
  
"What is your problem Potter? I do not need some kind of freak trying to kill me by ramming into me and making me fall down the stairs!" Dudley said flabbergasted but also trying to inch away as slowly as possible so Harry wouldn't find out that Dudley was scared to death of what Harry might do to him for saying something like that.  
  
"What do mean what is my problem? You're the one who takes up the whole hall way!? Why don't you try and loose a couple of those pounds. You know I could probably do a little spell to help you, you know a little 'alacazam' here and there. You'll be good as knew." Harry said delightedly as he looked at the face Dudley was making. He could barely hold in his fit of laughter.  
  
"Boy what are you doing I said hurry up or I'll hang up the phone!?" Uncle Vernon boomed up the stairs. Harry looked back up to the spot where Dudley had been standing in ten seconds ago, but was dumbfounded when he saw an empty hallway.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen and took the phone from the steaming Uncle Vernon. When he took the phone Uncle Vernon shot him a deadly glare.  
  
"Took you long enough. Listen to me boy I don't want you to be on the phone to long I'm waiting for an important phone call. You are even lucky for me to be letting you talk on the phone at such a critical moment." Uncle Vernon lectured on to Harry.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much for letting me use the phone for a little bit." Harry said in a very noticeably fake sweet tone. Harry took the phone and started to hesitantly put it up to his ear in case it was Ron again even if Harry told him not to call him again.  
  
"Hello? May I ask who is calling?" Harry said quietly to maybe give Ron a hint that you don't need to yell to be heard. To his amazement he heard a slightly quiet voice that sounded quite familiar.  
  
"Harry!? Is it really you?" asked a quite terrified sounding voice on the other end say.  
  
Finally it clicked. "Herm!? Is that you? It's so good to hear from you. I was having a completely bad.." Harry started to slow down as he realized that there was a sad teary tone to her voice. "Herm what's wrong is something the matter!?" Harry knew he sounded like a concerned older brother but that's what he felt like right now.  
  
"Harry something horrible has happened. I was coming home from going to the mall with a couple of my friends and I found." all of a sudden she burst into heart wrenching sobs that could soften even Malfoy's cold heart.  
  
"Herm. Tell me what's the matter please tell me you know I can't take suspense." He tried to lighten up the girl on the other side.  
  
"I can't say it, it's to sad. No it isn't, it isn't even true this would not happen to me! Me the know-it-all Granger , top of her class, muggle born!!! No this can't be happening to me!" She half screamed half cried to particularly nobody.  
  
"Herm. Please tell me what's the matter with you. Your killing me." Harry said still waiting for her to spill why she was so sad. 'Harry think these might not even be sad tears, maybe she got like Prefect or something. No that can't be she wouldn't have said this can not be happening to her. Oh well, Potter listen that's why she called you right? . I hope so.'  
  
"Harry how could you say something like that when I'm like this and what happened!?" She practically screamed in his ear. 'Well at least we know that she's not totally gone ballistic she's still lecturing me.'  
  
"Herm I don't even know what this whole thing is about so if you want me to start being sympathetic you better tell me!" Harry yelled at her getting very aggravated by each one her now quieting sobs.  
  
"Ok fine I'll tell you but you know you don't have to be so freakin insensitive about it!" She yelled back at him finally getting at least half of her wits back.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm going to get into even more trouble with Uncle Vernon than I already am." Harry said sympathetically to the crying person on the other end.  
  
"Harry..mmy parents are.dead." With the last word Hermione broke down into screaming cries of agony that seemed to hurt every part of her body.  
  
"Oh god Herm I am so sorry I had no idea. Sorry to sound rude but do they know how?" Harry said hesitantly trying to calm her down while asking a dreadful question like that.  
  
"Yes. It was that good for nothing piece of shit." Hermione at first whispered the name or maybe I was just temporarily deaf. 'Harry was amazed that perfect little Hermione Gran. no what are you talking about Potter she just lost her parents. You know what she feels like, well not exactly because she actually knew them' said a little voice in the back of his head said.  
  
"Uumm..Herm? I really have no clue who you are talking about." Harry said so he could know who did this and go kill them for it. No one can make Hermione this mad and get away with it if it was up to him or herself for that matter.  
  
"Harry it was. You-kn.no you know what I'm gonna say his real fucking name.Voldermort! "When she said this it chilled Harry to the bone not just because he had awful nightmares about him and he wanted him dead but also because of the way she said it, it was like she was tasting blood when she said the dreadful name.  
  
"Oh God. No it can't be, are you sure it was him?" Harry asked it disbelief that it was possibly that.thing. 'He doesn't even deserve the term human or even inhuman he's just nothing.'  
  
"Harry I'm positive it was him he wrote to me on the wall. Harry I'm scared he knows me. He knows my secrets and he knows it scares me." She said in a chilling whisper that made Harry's blood run cold.  
  
"What kind of secrets Herm?" Harry asked semi confused semi frightened of what his best friend had just said.  
  
"Harry that's not the point maybe I'll tell you them later.much later." She said in that still bone chillingly scared voice she had used before. "Harry I don't know what to do I have no one else to go to and Ron is on vacation in Romania." Hermione said half-heartedly.  
  
"Well Herm I really don't know..hold on I'll be right back." Harry said in quite a happy voice considering the certain circumstances.  
  
Harry ran into the living room where he found everybody kneeling on the floor trying to catch the conversation that he was having. 'Ok here goes nothing they'll probably say no anyways.'  
  
"Uncle Vernon? My friend is in a lot of trouble and if I don't help her she'll probably die and I know you really don't care about my friends but she's not totally like me her parents are like you no magic. So maybe I could go get her and bring her back here.oh yeah and once we can we'll go to Ron's house so we'll be out of your way." Harry said sort of fast so it took a while for Uncle Vernon to understand.  
  
"Well we wouldn't want to be the cause of a young girls death so." he paused for a second to think this over. "When will you be able to go back over your other friends house?" Uncle Vernon was still contemplating.  
  
"Oh only like a week or two and we'll stay out of your way and out of the house as much as possible." Harry said hopefully.  
  
"Very well, very well now boy listen if this is a lie to just get one of your friends over here I'll." Uncle Vernon said threateningly to make him seem mean because he was actually doing something nice for the boy.  
  
"No she really is in a lot of trouble and here is the safest place she could be." Harry wasn't actually sure about that last part but he though it might help.  
  
"Well what are you doing just standing there? Did you not just say she was in trouble? "Uncle Vernon said very angrily, and while Harry dashed out of the room he heard Vernon mumble something along the lines of 'insolent boy'.  
  
He got back into the kitchen and picked up the phone off the counter and put it to his ear to tell her. "Herm guess what!? You can come here and stay with me until we can go to Ron's!" Harry said excitedly into the phone.  
  
What he heard or lack of was silence then faintly he heard one of those bloody murder screams that are famous in those old horror movies. He started to freak. 'Maybe it was just her still crying or maybe she saw them or something' (I know morbid much but hey) "Herm??? Are you there? Please be there..HERM!!!!  
  
A/N. Sorry if for those of you in Europe or whatever or anywhere who doesn't know exactly what I say when I say stuff. You have to work with me here I'm from New England. (not that that's a bad thing or nothing. ~lol) 


	2. The Bus Ride

A/N: Hi there. Again, I couldn't write any yesterday because my mum wouldn't let me listen to my thinking song, which is cry me a river this week and maybe next week too~ don't ask I'm queer like that ~lol. She said if I listened to it again she  
  
would call the police~lol So I couldn't really think of what to write about. Sorry if the  
  
last a/n was sorta messed up but like I said it was late and was hyper. And just to tell you, I do not ask for so many reviews, I just think it's rude because there's those  
  
good reviewers who will review as soon as possible but then there's others who just don't review and so the people who reviewed first and have to wait like a week for  
  
you to wait for other people to review. Anywayz, I'll stop my ramblings and get on writing the story.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own any of the characters in this chapter so far that I'm thinking of, unless you don't recognize them ~lol anywayz I just don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (poo!!! Sorry I just wish I did, like everybody else).  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 ~ The Bus Ride (A Very LONG bus ride)  
  
  
  
The whole neighborhood probably heard the terrible cry coming from that kitchen. Well, if they didn't hear him then, then they probably saw him run out of the Dursleys' house and wiz past each and everyone's door like an arrow. The Dursley's were still sitting there, in their nice comfy living room, looking puzzled and frantic at the same time. Uncle Vernon then realized what must have happened and he was frightened for the girl. Of course, he would never show it though because she was one of those freaks, but he did have a heart. He new what was going to happen, that person  
  
that's been killing all of 'his' sort or what Harry called muggles, whatever his name was. He read the papers, he new about all the gruesome deaths and the torturing.  
  
Harry was running with all his might to get to Hermione.  
  
'I need to get to her, I need to save her. I'll be dead  
  
without her or Ron.. Ron, that's right, he's in Romania, we  
  
need to tell him, he might be in danger.'  
  
All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks. The problem that he was now faced with was that he didn't know exactly where Hermione lived. 'Well she can't be too far away, right? I mean she probably lives near ... this is never going to work. Think Potter about what you can do. You can follow the sirens, but that won't work because there are none. You can send her an owl to ask her where she lives. No, Harry, come on think! You need to find out where your best friend lives before she gets killed by Voldemort. Oh God, don't think like that Harry, you're gonna get to her in time. You have to get to her in time. Think.. I know,' "The Knight Bus!"  
  
"Now, Harry think, how did you call it the last time?" Harry asked, trying desperately to remember how to call the bus. "Oh yes, I remember now."  
  
Harry stuck out his wand to call the bus. After a while of waiting with his arm out holding his wand, he brought it back in. 'Did I do it right? That's how I did it last time, I think. Well, actually I fell over, but I basically just stuck my wand out.' He looked down the street and tried again. This time he heard a distinctive BANG and saw the  
  
bright headlights of the Knight Bus.  
  
Harry saw the door open and walked onto the bus to see two people he knew he would end up seeing again, Stan and Ernie. (If you don't remember them, Stan is the conductor and Ernie is the driver.)  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand." While Stan looked up to see who he was reciting the speech for every person they pick up, he realized it was Harry. "Hey Ernie, guess who it is!" Ernie said coming out of the bored drone he was speaking in couple of seconds ago to a new excited tone.  
  
"Now Stan, you know I have absolutely no idea who we just  
  
stopped for, so why don't you just tell me?" Ernie said a  
  
little annoyed at how dim the younger man could be  
  
sometimes.  
  
"Oh, ok," Stan replied, totally missing the tone that revealed that Ernie  
  
was thinking he was a complete dolt, which did not help  
  
the situation he was in right now.  
  
Ernie looked over at Stan oddly, with his eyebrows  
  
slightly raised (thank you Ashley who made that part up  
  
cuz I couldn't decide what word to use) waiting for the  
  
name of the mysterious person who was making Stan even  
  
more stupid than he already was. "Well, are you going to  
  
tell me or am I just going to have to wait for the person  
  
to get on the bus?" Ernie replied to the now blushing  
  
Stan, which I might add could rival the color of Ron  
  
Weasley's hair.  
  
Harry looked up at the blushing Stan to see him looking  
  
back at him. 'I hate this. Why do I have to be famous right  
  
now? I need to get to Hermione and I can't wait.'  
  
"Ok, uum..... I'm sorry, but I don't have much time, I need to get  
  
somewhere really fast and its life or death. Literally,"  
  
Harry added as an after thought to make them go faster than  
  
they were right now. Harry by now seemed very fidgety  
  
because he kept shifting his weight and he had a scowl written  
  
on his face out of anxiety for herm. (Oh yes and thanx  
  
again to Ashley who said she was quite fidgety ~lol)  
  
"Oh no. Well, be my guest come right on and tell us where  
  
you need to go so urgently," Ernie said with a slight edge  
  
to his voice to the disgruntled figure, that he now knew as  
  
the famous Harry Potter, who in that instant was climbing  
  
the stairs to get onto the bus. Ernie noticed Harry's  
  
discomfort and started to ask him what was the matter, but  
  
someone beat him to it.  
  
"Hey Harry woss the matter?" Stan said seeing the glum but  
  
nervous face staring back at him. He wasn't always the  
  
dimmest bulb in the pack, just sometime. (sorry had to put  
  
it ~lol) Stan had a look of sheer concern on his face for  
  
the younger boy and as he saw that, he grew more panicky by the  
  
second.  
  
"Uumm ... do you want to know the bad news, or the really bad  
  
news?" Harry asked the two older men timidly. He looked  
  
from each one of their questioning faces to his feet,  
  
which seemed much more interesting to him than answering  
  
their unknowing glances.  
  
'God Harry how stupid can you be thinking about telling them? They're gonna freak! Sometimes I just need to learn how to keep my big mouth shut.' He  
  
didn't realize that he had been just standing there looking dazed for about five minutes thinking about all of his and his best friends' adventures. He suddenly jolted  
  
out of his thoughts by a snap of a pair of fingers that was right in front of his nose.  
  
Harry was still bewildered about the nuisance that just brought him out of his deep daydream. He was planning to yell at the person and scold them for bringing him out of his oh-so sweet memories of Hogwarts and company. 'God didn't I go through enough today that some - What am I talking about? I'm not the one who lost my parents. Well, actually yes, but not today.'  
  
"Harry? Harry? Hello, anyone up there?" Stan went to go hit  
  
him upside the head, but then practically jumped out of  
  
his skin when Harry sounding very agitated said a menacing,  
  
"WHAT!?" Harry then looked very ashamed about snapping at  
  
Stan when he was the one off daydreaming of the good-old  
  
days.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking. What was I saying before I  
  
went spacey?" Harry asked trying to make up for scaring  
  
Stan out of his wits.  
  
"Uumm ... I'm not totally sure, you said something about  
  
telling us about the bad and the really bad . or something  
  
or other like that," Ernie answered for Stan who was still  
  
trying to collect his wits all back into thinking manner.  
  
Stan looked over at Ernie and gave him a relieved smile  
  
and Ernie nodded back to him telling him with his expression, 'it was nothing'.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, what do you want to do here first? And hurry up  
  
and pick because I don't have a lot of time!" Harry said  
  
urgently as he suddenly realized what was really  
  
happening. 'I have to save Herm, she's in shit  
  
trouble and I won't let her die. Well, of course Potter, what are you thinking? You'll  
  
be nothing without her.' Harry turned his attention back onto the two concerned looking 'friends' in front of him.  
  
"Well, I guess the really bad news would be fine first, making  
  
us get over the shock before I have to drive again," Ernie  
  
replied to the anxious looking boy standing before him. He  
  
noticed the change in his facial features the minute he said  
  
that.  
  
"Oh, I don't really know if that'll happen but oh well. First Voldemort has come back and pretty much in full swing," Harry said hesitantly seeing them cringe at the  
  
name only he and Dumbledore dare to utter aloud. "Sorry,  
  
forgot about the whole people-not-liking-to-hear-his-name thing," Harry said sheepishly looking down at his feet again while blushing. People think it's brave  
  
of him to be able to articulate the syllables of the mad man that calls himself 'Lord Voldemort.'  
  
"Oh my, oh my. That's quite a blanket of information you  
  
just threw over us! I can see why you are in such a  
  
terrible state. Now, tell me how did you come across this  
  
horrible bit of news, because God knows the ministry would  
  
never tell anybody," Ernie said with an extremely forced  
  
easygoing stare to the younger boy.  
  
Harry looked from Ernie to Stan. When he looked over in the direction of Stan, he was slightly surprised to see a quivering mass practically on the floor mumbling something incoherent.  
  
"Stan, are you OK? It's OK, I mean he's not fully back, and  
  
don't worry I'll get him, that's pretty much why I'm here.  
  
For the way I came across this information is the bad news,  
  
but actually to me its incredibly bad news. My friend  
  
Hermione's parents got killed today and I think Voldemort  
  
might have her." Harry saw their horrified looks and  
  
debated if he should continue. ".And I really don't know  
  
where exactly that she lives." Harry said sounding quite  
  
embarrassed because he didn't know where his best friend  
  
lived. Harry again looked down at his feet in humiliation  
  
of an action. (What is that the 3rd time he's looked down  
  
now in the past like let's say 20 minutes lol)  
  
"Well woss so bad about that?" Stan said, finally  
  
retrieving his voice from the bottoms of his feet along  
  
with his stomach. He now had a genuine confused look  
  
written all over his face.  
  
Harry then gave him a look like he had about three  
  
heads. "What do you mean what's so bad about that? Of  
  
course that's bad news! I don't know where she lives so I  
  
can't tell you where she lives!" Harry said sounding quite  
  
panicked and out of his mind right then. He looked from  
  
Stan then to Ernie and gave them an extremely disconcerted  
  
yet angry face. You could see on their faces that they  
  
still couldn't tell what the problem was, so he said, his voice a little louder than before, "Ugh! Why don't you get it? I need to get to Hermione to help her, as fast  
  
as possible, but I can't because I have no clue where to  
  
go so I can't tell you!"  
  
"Well, that certainly is not a problem unless you are  
  
keeping something from us. All you have to do to find a  
  
house you don't know the exact location of is to just tell  
  
us their full name and as close as you can to where they  
  
live and that's all." Ernie replied coolly to Harry as  
  
though this was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry looked at them in disbelief and was about to  
  
give them what for when he remembered exactly why he was  
  
not at the Dursley's and why he was on this bus and why he  
  
was so frantic to get to that somewhere.  
  
"Well, I know she lives in England, probably somewhere  
  
around here because she knows some of the stuff I talk  
  
about, but probably not in the same town, but yeah  
  
somewhere near here," Harry said, contemplating whether or  
  
not if she would live near him. Then, after about five  
  
minutes of mumbling to himself, he gave Ernie a reassuring  
  
nod to say that that's all he new. "Oh yes and her last  
  
name is Granger, Hermione Granger. Do you need any other  
  
information like how tall or what color eyes?" Harry said  
  
mockingly since it sounded like it was supposed to be a  
  
police report. He then put another serious face on and was  
  
about to ask them what they were exactly waiting for when  
  
he heard another distinct BANG and got pulled onto to the  
  
floor landing with a notable smack as they started their  
  
trip to Hermione Granger's house.  
  
"Well, I know she lives in England, probably somewhere around here, but probably not in the same town," Harry said, contemplating whether or not she would live near him. Then, after about five minutes of mumbling to himself, he gave Ernie a reassuring nod to say that that's all he new. "Oh yes, and her last name is Granger, Hermione Granger. Do you need any other information like how tall or what color eyes she has?" Harry said mockingly since it sounded like it was supposed to be a  
  
police report. He then put another serious face on and was about to ask them what they were exactly waiting for when he heard another distinct BANG. He got pulled onto to the floor, landing with a notable smack as they started their trip to Hermione Granger's house.  
  
"So, how long do you think this'll take?" Harry asked undoubtedly worried at how much time he had just wasted being angry and ignorant at the two other men. Before  
  
either of them could respond though, the bus started to slow down into another loud and violent BANG. Luckily for Harry though he was now sitting in a seat near the front of the bus trying to figure what he was going to do once he found Herm to get her out of there. God knows they're not going to just let her leave the crime scene if it seems like she new who did it. Another thing was that she would probably have to go live with one of her relatives or something, considering the situation. He didn't even realize that they had already come to a stop because he was still deep in thought about Hermione.  
  
"Harry? Ernie, he's doing it again," (I really wanted to put make him stop too but I didn't lol) Stan said in a very irritated tone. Ernie looked over his shoulder to the boy who was totally out of it and took his wand out. He then whispered a spell and aimed at him and a bunch of water came shooting out of the tip. All of a sudden you could here an aggravated grumble and quite a colorful string of vocabulary.  
  
"What in bloody hell did you do that for?" Harry asked angrily to Ernie. Harry then started to try and dry the remnants of spell off of his face. 'Well now I'm awake for whatever happens, but I mean they really didn't have to do that.'  
  
"OK, so now that you've got my attention, what did you need it for?" Harry pestered since he was still quite aggravated by the two men's choice of pulling him out of his little world.  
  
"We jus' wanted to tell you that we were now here at the Granger residence, or actually as close as we're going to get since looking at how busy the street looks from here."  
  
They were right. Harry looked down the street that they were planted next to and saw tons of blaring lights and heard the high pitched screams of little kids and their  
  
mothers. It was a horrific sight to see, believe me. You could see all of the houses ablaze with fire and along with them the firemen trying to do all that they could, their fire trucks close by. Roofs and walls were helplessly falling over with a hideous crunches all over the place when one fell on a car. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen havoc and destruction before, but this was a total nightmare. Only one person could pull this off, and I do believe everyone knew who he was, witches, wizards, and Muggles alike, since He-who-must-not-be-named was pretty close to complete power and was attacking the poor muggle people.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to get off of the secure  
  
bus right now while looking down at that street, but then he  
  
remembered that Hermione. His best friend was in the heart  
  
of that havoc and he had to save her like the good little  
  
hero that he was. Harry was still in disbelief when another  
  
fire truck streaked past them which brought him out of his  
  
isolated thoughts.  
  
He turned to look at the faces that were too looking at  
  
the misery and downfall of the street. Harry saw the  
  
horror struck faces and new that they were probably  
  
thinking exactly what he was that second 'where is he  
  
then? (Voldemort)' Every witch and wizard that knew of this  
  
incident was probably thinking this very thing at one  
  
moment tonight.  
  
When Harry came somewhat back to his thoughts, he asked kind of  
  
absentmindedly, "How much?" he looked back to see the  
  
puzzled faces of the bus crew. "I have to pay you, you  
  
took me where I needed to go and sort of in a hurry, even  
  
though it was a complete and utter emergency," said Harry, it almost seemed like he was disappointed in them for this.  
  
They looked between each other and back to The-Boy-Who-Lived. You could see a silent understanding of each other in their eyes and Stan said, "It's on the house,  
  
Harry. Well, this time anyway. You've got something  
  
completely more important than paying us a little money.  
  
Now go and save the world . again." Stan gave him a  
  
meaningful look so Harry understood not to take this in any  
  
way shape or form badly and that it was a complement and  
  
an order.  
  
Harry fled off the bus once the door squeaked  
  
open and he gave one more look back, but noticed that The  
  
Knight Bus was already gone. 'Well, I can hardly blame  
  
them, I mean look at this place, it's a complete war zone.  
  
No shit Sherlock, thank you for that wonderful discovery.  
  
Now all I have to do is look for Herm.' Harry looked  
  
around one last time before he set off his search for his  
  
long lost friend Hermione Granger.  
  
He was having no luck, it had been a complete twenty minutes  
  
and he only got two people to talk to him about this whole  
  
tragedy and no one would answer his question about a girl  
  
that looked about 15, 5 ft. 4 in. with bushy hair. He was  
  
starting to panic when he saw many stretchers with all  
  
sized people loading and unloading hospital  
  
vehicles. Some people were even desperate enough to go into  
  
complete stranger's cars and have them drive them to the hospital. There was just too many people around, hurt and sobbing, all Harry could think of was it was just  
  
so sad. This looked like a very wealthy neighborhood, but  
  
right now it was in total shambles. Harry gave a desperate  
  
look at a group of what he supposedly thought was some  
  
teenagers that lived on the street. He decided it was  
  
worth a shot to go ask them if they even know of Hermione.  
  
"Uumm ... excuse me?" Harry tried to politely barge in on the  
  
quiet whisperings of their conversation. They looked up,  
  
startled, to the boy who had disturbed them in their talk.  
  
"What do you want?" One of the boys who seemed to be one  
  
of the older ones asked spitefully. 'He doesn't seem to be  
  
in the best of moods now does he?. well of course not  
  
Harry, what are you thinking? Their houses are in ruins and  
  
their families are probably growing less by the minute.'  
  
Harry pulled himself out of the disturbing thoughts of how  
  
many people Voldemort had killed in all his hideous years.  
  
"I was wondering if you know of a Hermione Granger?" Harry  
  
asked to the group of devastated teenagers. When he spoke  
  
the name he heard some of their muffled sobs get louder  
  
and a couple of shirt muffled screams.  
  
"Why would you want to know? You probably are just another  
  
reporter looking for a really good story, I can see the  
  
headlines tomorrow: Poor orphaned teenager left by the  
  
fates of The Attacker. Of course we've heard of her, she's  
  
our best friend. when she's around that is." At that, the  
  
boy took a look of complete and utter disgust and venom  
  
and kicked the tire of the car that was next to them.  
  
"No, for your information I am not a reporter, I'm her best  
  
friend Harry, Harry Potter." He looked from each face that  
  
had different looks plastered on them. He could only  
  
imagine the different stories that Hermione had told them  
  
of. "So can you tell me where she is or not?" Harry said  
  
trying to keep his tone cool and civil, but he wasn't doing a  
  
very good job of it. Harry then gave them all a defying  
  
look of 'don't question me again'.  
  
One of them finally shook themselves out of their daze and  
  
walked closer to him. She gave him a quizzical look then  
  
she looked like she had a little light bulb go on in her  
  
head. She lifted her hand to his head and swiped back his  
  
bangs from his forehead to see his lightening bolt shaped  
  
scare on his forehead. She gave a small gasp and looked  
  
around to the others. They too had looks of amazement  
  
written on their once angry faces.  
  
"So it's true? It's really true?" said the girl that came  
  
up to investigate his forehead. Harry then looked around  
  
and looked back at the group of teenagers with a deer-in-headlights look. 'Oh my god did Herm tell them? She  
  
wouldn't, she's too smart to do that and plus, they probably  
  
wouldn't believe her.'  
  
"What's true? What did Herm tell you?" Harry asked in an extremely panic- stricken voice. He again looked around to try and see if he could see her, but again to no avail.  
  
"What do you mean what did she tell us? She told us that  
  
she was a witch and she went to this school that teaches them  
  
witchy stuff," The girl answered back like it was the most  
  
obvious thing in the world. ".but of course we didn't  
  
really believe her, we just pretended too, but now we do  
  
believe her. She told us all about you, and Ron, and a lot  
  
of other people too."  
  
"Well, did she tell you about all the things we did to get  
  
us into trouble and to also save both the muggle world and  
  
wizarding world? Did she also tell you how many times  
  
we've all risked our lives to kill the bastard that has  
  
now come back and was the one to kill Hermione's parents,  
  
and to do this to you and your families?" Harry was now very  
  
pissed off because they didn't believe her and now her  
  
life was at risk.  
  
"Well, no she sort of left out that somewhat big detail. Is  
  
she OK right now?" the girl asked sounding quite worried  
  
for her friend. She looked anxiously back at Harry as if  
  
to make him answer. She could tell though that this only  
  
made him angrier than he was before. "What is the hell is  
  
your problem? You come waltzing over here expecting us to  
  
be all 'do what ever I say' and follow your every  
  
command!?" She asked getting quite pissed herself.  
  
"Well, sorry if my best friend is about to probably get  
  
killed or tortured by Voldemort because you won't friggin  
  
tell me where she is! For all I know she could be long  
  
gone with Voldemort. For your information I came "waltzing  
  
in here" as you put it because she called me crying her  
  
eyes out then I came back on the phone after getting  
  
permission for her to come to my house and there was no  
  
answer except for a scream in the background!" Harry said  
  
pretty much yelling at the top of his lungs, but it might not have been as loud as he would have liked, with all the sirens and screams going on behind him.  
  
"Oh My God! It was probably her then. Oh my God!! Oh my God! Oh my God!" She  
  
yelled back, having a look of panic now on her quickly changing facial expressions.  
  
A new figure came up to the three that were talking and  
  
said, "The last time I saw her, she was crying locked up in  
  
her room and wouldn't come out, but I really don't think  
  
that will help because that was like an hour ago." He  
  
looked at Harry to see if he cooled down any with this new but  
  
not really helpful knowledge. Harry turned to him and  
  
tried to show him that he appreciated it with a warm smile  
  
or as much of a warm smile he could get.  
  
"Well which house is hers?" Harry asked trying to be as  
  
professional as possible without trying to freak out. He  
  
saw them all run towards a big white Victorian house with  
  
black shutters on the windows. He ran into the house and  
  
heard faintly, "This way." He looked over to the group to  
  
see them running up the stairs, so he followed. He saw  
  
them stop and they said that this was her room. He walked  
  
to the door and knocked on it but there was no answer. He  
  
tried turning the knob but it was locked so he reached in  
  
his pocket for his wand and said an affective 'alohomora'  
  
and opened up the door. When he didn't see anybody walking  
  
in with him he turned around and saw all of them just  
  
gawking at him.  
  
"What? What are you looking at?" Harry asked getting quite  
  
frustrated with them all over again. He then saw the older teenage guy  
  
that he now knew went by the name of Sean, point to the wand  
  
that was still tightly gripped in Harry's right hand.  
  
Harry still looked quite confused but then realized that  
  
they were not like him, but muggles. "Oh, you mean the  
  
alohomora thing? That's nothing, wait till you see when I  
  
get my hands on Voldemort. Anyway,s stop stalling and come  
  
in and help me look for any sort of clue," Harry said to  
  
clarify any questions or thoughts they had before. They  
  
walked in right behind him to a completely cluttered room.  
  
Her desk chair was on its side and there was papers all over the  
  
floor. He thought he even saw some dents in the wall.  
  
"Uumm. Harry you better come over here." Sean said a  
  
little hesitant and sounding quite grossed out. Harry  
  
turned to where he was and saw a puddle of blood on the  
  
floor soaking into the nice otherwise clean carpet. Harry  
  
thought he was going to be sick. He moved some of the stuff  
  
off the floor to further investigate near the blood spot  
  
and saw a note. He picked it up and read it. In it said:  
  
POTTER,  
  
IF YOU WANT YOUR INFURIATING MUDBLOOD BACK, COME TO THE  
  
END OF THE STREET WHERE THERE ARE SOME WOODS. FOLLOW THE  
  
TRAIL, YOU'LL FIND A CABIN IF YOU WALK FAR ENOUGH. MEET ME THERE AS SOON AS YOU READ THIS. IF YOU COME, YOU JUST MIGHT HAVE A  
  
CHANCE OF SAVING YOUR LITTLE MUDBLOOD FRIEND, BUT I'M NOT  
  
GARRUNTEEING ANYTHING.  
  
YOURS TRULY,  
  
LORD VOLDEMORT   
  
"Uumm.guys? You might want to read this," Harry said a bit  
  
shakily as he passed the note to the girl known as  
  
Victoria, or Vicky for short, to read. The rest of the  
  
group was looking over her shoulder or next to her to read  
  
the note.  
  
All of a sudden there were gasps from all of them and  
  
pretty much all of them said around the same time  
  
something on the likes of 'I know where he's talking  
  
about.' Harry looked at them all when they looked up at  
  
him with questioning looks. 'Probably about the whole  
  
mudblood and Lord Voldemort that threw them off.'  
  
"I'm sorry I can't answer any of your questions right now,  
  
I need to go find Herm, she's in major shit trouble," Harry  
  
said looking sorry that he couldn't answer any of the  
  
people's up coming questions. "Can we not waste any more  
  
time and show me where he's talking about?" At that there  
  
were mixed feelings. Some were afraid to go there with this  
  
person called Lord Voldemort and the others were ready to  
  
show him the way to save their close friend Hermione.  
  
Harry saw all the mixed emotions and gave them an  
  
encouraging smile to tell them that it was ok, even though  
  
he wasn't totally sure about that himself.  
  
"Come on. I'll show you even if no one else will." She gave him a  
  
nice smile and a little pat on the back to say 'lets get  
  
going' and walked out of the room with everyone following  
  
her. She walked out the front door and down the other side  
  
of the street. When they got to the end (It was a dead  
  
end) there was a bunch of trees blocking the view of an  
  
old small cabin, but they could see a small glint of light  
  
coming from the usually dimmed windows where only smashed  
  
and broken glass is now left. They then heard a faint high  
  
pitched scream come from that part of the woods and they  
  
bolted as fast as there legs could carry them to that  
  
dreaded little cabin.  
  
The first one to get close enough to actually see somewhat  
  
into the cabin, was Harry. He looked hesitantly at the  
  
door before daring to bring his hand to the knob to open  
  
it. When he went to go grab the knob when he heard a voice  
  
only to well. Then he screamed in complete agony and fell  
  
to the ground still screaming. When Hermione's friends  
  
went to go help him and see what was the matter they heard  
  
another scream but it didn't come from the mouth of the  
  
poor soul writhing in pain on the ground, but from inside  
  
the cabin which they knew came from the mouth of Hermione.  
  
Harry then over came the throbbing pain that was in his  
  
head and headed back towards the door.  
  
He opened the door to see yet another string of curses fly  
  
towards his best friend lying on the almost on the verge  
  
of unconsciousness. Harry ran towards Hermione to help her,  
  
but when he got there he heard that dreaded voice again.  
  
"Ahhh.Potter you decided to come. How noble of you. Now  
  
I'll be able to kill you and your mudblood slut," he said  
  
in a hissing voice, Harry just being able to understand. Harry  
  
turned to face his nemesis and when he turned he saw that  
  
awful face. The red searing know-all eyes and the pale,  
  
pale white skin with the snake-like flat nose with slits  
  
for the so called nostrils. Harry was disgusted and you  
  
could tell this with the look that was etched across the  
  
face that was drained of no color, but certainly not  
  
enough to rival the beast that was standing before his  
  
eyes.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Harry spit at the man, no he  
  
wasn't a man, he was a monster. Harry looked down at his  
  
suffering friend who was on the verge of tears. There was  
  
blood everywhere. She looked like she was about to pass out  
  
when he heard Voldemort muttering something along the  
  
lines of 'stupid mudblood, she was supposed to get him  
  
here to fight me not care for her.' Harry then looked up at  
  
Voldemort and stood up to fight.  
  
"So you wanted me here, and you got me, so come on  
  
let's do it give me your best shot. I've defeated you  
  
what?. About four times now, I think I can do it again." By  
  
then Voldemort was fuming, he didn't he want to remember  
  
all those embarrassing defeats, so he definitely did not  
  
want to be the one who caused those defeats to mention them.  
  
"How dare you try and act brave in front of me! I know exactly what's going on inside that thick skull of yours and it definitely isn't bravery," he said coldly to the  
  
boy standing in front of him. Without Voldemort knowing,  
  
Hermione pulled up all of her remaining strength and got  
  
up and together both her and Harry said the deadly  
  
Unforgivable Curses. It took Voldemort by surprise because  
  
he thought he had knocked all the sense and energy out of  
  
her before, but I guess he was wrong.(lol sorry I had to  
  
put that~its like duh)  
  
A hideous scream pierced the air like a razor blade and he  
  
crumpled to the floor. Harry was still looking worried.  
  
'That one thing couldn't have killed him, could it?' With  
  
that thought in his head Voldemort started to float up  
  
into the air. When he facing the way Harry was, his eyes  
  
opened and they were glowing red like mad, it was almost  
  
to much to look at it was so bright.  
  
"This will not be the last of me Potter, you better not think I'm gone forever."  
  
At that his body disappeared  
  
into thin air. When Harry went to turn back to Hermione he  
  
saw her slump to the floor looking deathly pale and heard  
  
her whisper, "Harry don't forget to get Helena." She faded  
  
off into the blackness of the night as she went into one  
  
of her own.  
  
"Wait Hermione! Who's Helena? No, wake up!" Harry said  
  
trying to wake her up even for maybe a couple of more  
  
seconds. 'She has to be OK, if she's not I don't know what  
  
I'll do.' At that Harry picked her up gingerly off of the  
  
ground and told the troop of teenagers to help him get her  
  
to one of the ambulances.  
  
  
  
A/N. Hi peoples. Sorry this took so long, but hey look at  
  
it and anywayz happy belated New Years and sorry I would  
  
have gotten it out sooner but Siobany was over and all  
  
that kind of stuff and also I had so many ideas swimming  
  
through my head that it was just so hard to pick just one  
  
of them. Some questions to keep you waiting for the next  
  
chappy are 1. Is Hermione ok? 2. Who in the whole wide  
  
world is Helena? I know one of you might have an idea not  
  
mentioning any names(Ashley) and 3. Is Voldemort really  
  
gone for good this time or is he good to his word? Now for  
  
the thank yous:  
  
  
  
Hollie~lol that feels so weird since I'm written it  
  
to another person. Oh wow very, very freaky!!! (the both  
  
New England thingy~lol) and thankys for saying it was good  
  
I didn't know if people where gonna like hate me cuz I  
  
killed Herms parents and I don't know if your gonna think  
  
this chappy is corny but anywayz I tried to make it good.  
  
Also thank you you were my first reviewer and don't worry  
  
I understand hyper, weird, blonde, and also tired language  
  
so I did get that little thing you said.  
  
Lime Jello-Eater in the Snow~ My God only you could come  
  
up with a name like that, only you Ashley. Thanky for  
  
being what you called my reader-over-er and yes that is  
  
true your gonna have to be nice or I will fire you  
  
probably not though cuz I really don't have anyone else  
  
and plus you should be nice to me I'm letting you read the  
  
chappies before everyone else and your one of my 'close  
  
friends' anywayz thanx for reviewing and hope you enjoy  
  
this chappy~ Puffy (don't ask~lol)  
  
Also to anyone who read my story well chappy of my story  
  
and didn't review or couldn't know names(Kaila~lol you  
  
knew I was gonna do that) hope you like this chapter and  
  
sorry it took so long and sorry to everyone that its  
  
somewhat another cliffie.  
  
Everyone~ Sorry to inform you peoples but it might, read  
  
MIGHT take me longer to write now because this was a  
  
vacation and tomorrow or actually today whatever day it is  
  
tomorrow(today is the 1st of January) and I won't have as  
  
much time but I will right more don't worry~ Buh byes for  
  
now and until I write more!!! =P 


End file.
